17 Forever
by VivaLa-Sarahh
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends that don't know that they're in love with eachother. Then Bella moves away and the problems build, until it's to much. Will they meet again? Rated T for some language in later chapters. ON HIATUS TEMPORARILY.
1. Disclaimer

**Oh hey.**

_I don't own Twilight or the characters for that matter._

_I just play around with them_

_If I owned them, I wouldn't have been the one who wrote this_

_And my name would have been on the cover of The saga._

_And i would have had a cameo in the movie_

_Also, I would have met Robert. So yeah._

_This has officially been DISCLAIMED._


	2. Summer's Song

**17 Forever**

**Chapter 1**_**- Summer's Song**_

Edward POV

_"Do you really have to leave Bella?" I whined uncontrolably watching to pack her bag to leave on her summer holiday._

_"Edward. Stop, you know I'll be back in two weeks. And I'll call you as soon as I get there. You know if people knew that we were like this they would think we were an old married couple." she laughed at me._

_I ignored her comment. "I know, but you know that I'll have nothing to do while your gone." I smiled._

_"Man your right, you won't have anything to do without me! You have no other friends after all!" she joked and lightly punched my arm. "Go have fun with Emmett and Jasper." she said with a small smile on her face._

_"Okay, I will. But I won't be happy about it, you know your my best friend right Bella?"_

_"Yeah I do." she smiled again. _

_"Bella! It's time to leave, are you done packing?" a gruff voice yelled up the stairs. Charlie._

_"Yeah Dad! I'm just about done." she yelled back and turned to me, holding a small toilettry bag, "Now, will you make yourself useful and go to my bathroom and get my tooth brush and everything else you think I need." I grumbled an unintelligable response and stalked off toward the bathroom. While in there I grabbed her tooth brush, tooth paste, floss, brush, and make-up. Although I really thought she didn't need it I packed it anyways. When I walked back into her room I handed her bag back to her and she quickly gabbed some perfume and her deoderant and stuffed it in along with the items I packed for her. She zipped up the small bag and stuffed that in her large suitcase. When she tried to shut it, it wouldn't shut, she gestured with her hand and told me to sit on it. While I did she shut the suitcase, ending with a loud huff._

_"Well thanks for helping Edward!" she smiled while I helped her up off the floor. _

_"No problem, that's what friends are for!"_

_"Awww! You big softie!" she said, and gave me a long warm hug. "I'm really going to miss you Edward. Even though I'll be back before you know it." She nuzzled her head into my chest a little more._

_"Yeah. You know I will too." I pulled her tighter, "Oh, I have something for you!" She pulled away, and looked at me with a confused expression. _

_"You didn't have to get me anything. You know I hate when you spend money on me."_

_"Well it's a good thing i didn't then." I smiled and handed her a CD. She blushed and took it out of my hand. _

_"Thanks Edward!" she went back to hugging me. "It's perfect."_

_"Your welcome." I smiled and hugged her back._

_"Bella! C'mon!" Charlie yelled again. I laughed._

_"Well it's time to get going I guess." she said. We walked down the stairs, me behind her. The only reason Charile didn't mind me being up in her room is because he knew that we were only friends, we have been since we were in kindergarten and she shared her crayons with me. She had the 64 pack. She climbed in the back seat while Charlie and his girlfriend Kate got in the front._

_"Bye Edward, see you in two weeks!"_

_"Bye Bella." I smiled and watched her go off. She starred out the rear window until she turned the corner and I couldn't see her anymore. After that I stood there for five minutes and then climbed into my silver Volvo and drove home._

_-----------------------------_

"I could remember it like it was yesterday. The moment you got home from that trip, and sped to my house to see me. I could hear the rumble of ypu truck before I could see it. Right when I opened the door you got to my house and stepped out Of your truck. You were so clumsy that you fell acouple of times on your way up the stairs. When you finally stopped falling and got to me you hugged me."

"Yeah I remember that. I was so miserable on the way up. The only thing that kept me from killing myself was your CD. I still have it you know. I listen to it all the time."

"Really?"

"Of course I do." she smiled and then the smile fell a little bit.

"What's wrong?" I said concerend.

"Well, I came over for a reason. Not only to hang out." She sighed.

"Tell me. I can't read minds you know." I said trying to lighten the mood a little. She managed a smile, but it didn't touch her eyes the way it usually did.

"Edward... I--I'm, uh."

"Your what Bella?"

"I'm moving... Back the Jacksonville with my mom."

* * *

**Oh boy! Cliffy.**

**Hey **_**R & R**_** if you could be so kind.**

Song Inspiration: Summer's Song By Chace Coy. 


	3. Bruised

**17 Forever**

**Chapter 2- **_**Bruised**_

Edward POV

"Wait, what?"

"Edward I'm moving." The words didn't even register with me. They just didn't fit into the puzzle. If she left she would be the missing puzzle piece behind my couch that I could never find. She couldn't leave, I didn't even get to tell her that...

_"I love you." _I said inwardly, I have known this for a while now but I was to chicken to tell her all this time and now our time was limited. Now I couldn't tell her, it would make moving harder for her, or maybe easier because I knew that she wouldn't like me that strongly, I've heard girls say it before, 'I just don't want to ruin our friendship'. That's how it would be I know it, all this debating only took a second then I asked her,

"Why? I thought Charlie needed you here in Forks. Remember when you went back to Jacksonville for a year, Charlie practically alomost died, so you came back early."

"Edward, I've taught him how to cook, and my mom is making me come live with her. She said she missed me to much and needed me to keep her company since Phil and her got divorced."

"But isn't it your choice?" I tried to make her find a good logical reason to leave, I needed more time with her, even though we had been going to school together for years.

Bella POV

"But isn't it your choice?" he seemed to be begging. It hurt me to tell him this, I wanted to have more time to be with him. I couldn't say it out loud, I couldn't utter the three word to make him finally see that he was more than a friend to me, and that he was the person I cared for the most in the world. If I told him this, he would just leave my life forever and I couldn't have that, I would rather move than lose him forever.

"Edward, shes making me go. We'll IM and e-mail. I'll even call. Fuck all the long distance crap, I'll call you for as long as I want." I smiled at my attempt to lighten the mood. Edward was on his feet by now and pacing the room. It looked like he was contemplating something, something really important.

"What are you thinking Edward?" he smiled his crooked smile at my usual question when he did this type of thing, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Bella," he stopped pacing and knelt down in front of me holding my face in hands, "Do you promise to call _everyday. _ And I mean everyday, if you don't I swear to god that I will probaly think that you have tripped on a ledge and fell off a building or something." He smilied.

"Yes I promise." I smiled back. I was tempted to lean in a little closer and lightly touch my lips to his, but I froze and took his hands and stood up with him hugging tightly. He squeezed me to his chest with what seemed like all his might, without breaking me. I loved embracing him like this.

"How long... until you leave?" he asked sadly.

"My mom told me this morning, and said I'll be on the plane in 4 days."

"Okay." was all that was said. Neither of us wanted to speak of the sadness that would come of the next 4 days.

-------------------------------

"So, do you have everything Bells?" Charlie asked looking over my room again, which now only held my bed, dresser and desk. It was so bare, I didn't like it at all. Edward was leaning against the wall by the window looking down at his feet. Charlie left the room and I walked over to him. He looked up and I smiled,

"You're crying?"

"No!" Edward said, wiping the single tear that betrayed him.

"Aww! You big softie!" And I hugged him. It felt so right to be in his embace, it was like two puzzle pieces that fit together. Being here was my own personal heaven. I smiled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. To anyone else this would look like we were together, which was definately wasn't the case.

"I'm really going to miss you Edward."

"But you won't be back before I know it this time..." he muttered the words I said from long ago. My smile faded because I knew that it was true, I wouldn't be back for a really long time, if ever.

"Four days just isn't enough." I said while sniffling and trying to hold in the tears. He pulled back and looked into my eyes and gently wiped away the tears. He smiled his crooked smile,

"I have something for you." and pulled out a CD.

"Wow. Deja Vu!" I said and laughed. I took the CD and stuck it in the stereo on my now empty desk. His compositions flowed freely from the speakers and filled the room. My mouth was agape when I recognized my favorite one that he always played for me. I turned to him and the tears were flowing freely now, but I didn't care. I ran to him and tackled him with a hug.

Edwards POV

When she threw her arms around me I smiled. I knew she wouild like it. But what she didn't know, was that the first one on the CD, the one she loved so much was one that I had written for her. I could feel her salty tear staining my shirt but I didn't care.

"I thought that I had to get you something for the miserable ride."

"Well once again you never cease to amaze me." she said, muffled from her face being against my shirt. I heard her sniff and I kissed the top of her head,

"You know I love you Bella." she would only take it as a friendship love, not the real thing that I wanted so badly.

"Yeah, I do. And I love you too." My heart skipped a beat to hear it out of her mouth. She didn't mean it the way I did, but I wish she did.

"Bella, you're going to be late for your flight." Charlie yelled at us. We both laughed I grabbed the CD, and we slowly made our way down the stairs. When she got into the car again, with her dad and Kate in the front again and her in the back, she rolled down the window and siad to me,

"I'll call, I promise." and smiled, one tear escaping her eye.

"You better." I smiled back wiping the tear away.

When they drove off she starred out the back window until I couldn't see her anymore, and I stood there, for what seemed like an eternity.

"Yeah, Deja Vu."

Bella POV

When we drove off I starred out the back window until I couldn't see Edward anymore. Even then, I didn't stop looking out the window. I just couln't cope with the fact that I was leaving Forks. The home of the person I loved. After 10 minutes of Charlie yelling at me and telling me to turn around I finally did and buckled up my seat belt. It hurt to do so, not phisically, but it felt like as if my whole body was riddled with brusies. Like when I left, it hurt my whole self had been torn apart because I wasn't with him. When we arrived at the airport in Seattle, I gave my Dad and Kate a hug and climbed on. When I took my seat I leaned my head back. I grabbed my Ipod and stuck the earphones in my ears and clicked play. The songs shuffled and landed on a song that really reminded me of leaving. Once again, a tear escaped my eye and I waited... waited for it to be wiped away but I soon knew that it wouldn't be, because Edward wasn't there to wipe it away for me. I slapped away the traitor tear and internaly screamed.

"Please, don't fly fast." I mumbled. Putting my head in my hands letting the tears flow freely again.

**Well dang**

**Please R & R so I can sleep at night. **

**Song Inspiration- Bruised By Jack's Mannequin**


	4. Your Call

**17 Forever**

**Chapter 3- **_**Your Call**_

Bella POV

We arrived in Jacksonville a couple hours later and once I got to the house, my mom gave me a suffocating hug. She cried then thanked me for coming back. I responded at the right intervals with 'Mmms' and 'No problems'. When she finally let me be two hours later, I went and grabbed the phone. It was eleven o'clock here but in Forks it should be, I counted in my head, eight o'clock there! Perfect! I dialed the familiar phone number and waited for three rings and finally Esme picked up,

"Hello, Cullen residence."

"Hi Mrs. Cullen! It's Bella, is Edward there?"

"Oh hello Bella! Yes he is, just one moment." I waited impatiently, drumming my fingers on the counter.

"Bella!" the familiar velvet voice chimed in on the other end.

"Edward!" I screamed back. "Hi!"

"Hi! How are you? How was your flight? What took you so long to call? What time is it there?"

"Woah slow down. I'm good, it was good, my mom and it's eleven oh seven." I smiled at h the talent I developed when I came up to see me mom.

"Oh sorry." he laughed nervously. "So I miss you already." I heard the smile in his voice.

"I miss you too." When my mom heard that she poped her head around the corner and looked at me all wide eyed. I waved her off.

"How have you been since this morning?" I laughed.

"I have been miserable without you to watch a scary movie with to make fun of. Oh and hey, I forgot to tell you, my cousin lives in Jacksonville, her name is Alice Cullen. So you might see her!"

"Maybe Edward, Jacksonville is pretty big. 800 hundred thousand people big."

"Oh well, who knows!"

We talked for an hour and a half until I said I was exhausted from the flight and needed some sleep. He agreed and after a long ten minute goodbye and a promise to call him tomorrow again right after school. He agreed and we finally hung up.

-----------------------------

I woke up with a start to my alarm clock that my mother had already set up in my room. I drug myself out of my bed and hit the off button on it and went to my bathroom... my bathroom? I forgot, there is more than one bathroom in this house, unlike Charlie's. Hm, I liked it. I looked in the mirror, seeing that my hair was a birds nest and not even trying to comb it out I hopped in the shower. I got out after ten minutes and combed out my hair. I went into my room pulled out my under garments, jeans, and a v-neck t-shirt. I packed my bag, with what I could, which wasn't much. I ran downstairs and grabbed some toast, put on some ballet flats and went outside only to remember that Edward wasn't going to be there to pick me up. I had to take a bus. I walked to the bus stop and waited. Five minutes later a bus rolled up to take me to school. I walked on and got exactly what I expected, several pairs of eyes on me. When I found an empty seat I sat down and started to listen to my Ipod and tried to ignore people staring at me. Then I felt someone sit down next to me she was short and skinny as a toothpick with short black spiky hair. She was smiling at me. I took out my head phones and looked at her,

"Hi!" she said with _a lot _ of enthusiasm. "I'm Alice!"

I was completely shocked "Cullen?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I know Edward Cullen, hes's you cousin and my best friend."

"Oh hi! It's nice to meet you. He talkes a lot about you! Were gonna be great friends!"

Well awesome, I made a friend without even trying. She even went to the same school as me. She even invited me over to her house that weekend to sleepover. Wow, that was extrelely easy. I smiled and listed to her talk until we got to school, Andrew Jackson High School.

Edward POV

After I hung up, I imediately felt lonely. So instead of wallowing in my own pity I drug my body up the stairs and went to bed even though it was only 9:30 I was exhausted. Tomorrow is going to be a long day at school without Bella.

-----------------------------

When I woke up it was six o'clock and I knew I wasn't gonna get back to sleep so I just got up and went downstairs into the kitchen where my mother was.

"Good morning honey, How did you sleep?"

"Alright." I answered glumly.

"Honey I knew you're sad Bella left but you can't let that get you down. You guys won't stop talking I'm pretty sure because you have been friends for so long, that's nearly impossible." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." I maanged a smile, and then went back up to my room to get ready. It was way to early still, but I just had to avoid anytime for thinking about Bella. She really took a part of my heart with her. Wow, I sound like a 14 year old girl that just got dumped. I should really cheer up, but I guess that's easier said than done right? I took a really long shower and got out, and shook my head a little to do my hair and Voila! I was done my hair. I walked into my room and grabbed some clothes and threw them on my bed. I got changed quickly and headed downstairs. I didn't have any homework this weeked so I didn't bother to bring my bag home. It was shortly after seven so I plopped down on the couch and watch some t.v. There wasn't much on, only news and junk so I quickly gave up on that and put in my Ipod head phones and laid down.

About an hour later, I was being shaken and told to go to school. I jumped up and grabbed my keys to my Volvo and drove off. When I got there I was greeted by Emmett and Jasper.

"Yoha Broha!" Emmett said enthusiastically while I wlked to meet them.

"Hey Edward." Jasper sighed, he had recently got dumped by his long term girlfriend and didnn't want to think about it. He's been a realy drag lately, but I can feel his pain now.

"Why are you guys so boring!" Emmett complained. "Is it because you both lost your 'one true love'. Give me a break! I never let girls get in my way! You gotta just hit it then quit it! That's my motto."

"No Emmett, that's just you, saying random things." I said.

"Well either way it's true." He retorted then just left it alone. Soon after the school bell rang and we had to leave to our separate classes. Me and Jasper had the first class together and we sat beside eachother.

"So man, how is it going since Bella left?"

"Man, I knw how you feel now. I will never critisize you again for being sad about a girl... Man I miss her."

"I know hey... but did you tell her that you loved her?"

"No, I couldn' make it harder for her to move... Unless that made it easier for her if I said it, but I just chickened out I guess."

"Man you should have told her. Now your going to have to wonder if she would have felt the same way. I was scared when I wold Angela, but she felt the same way... but I guess that didn't work out so well for me and her." he sighed.

"Yeah man you right..." I clapped him on the back and sighed, just then the bell rang and we had to start class.

Bella POV

School was great! Alice introduced me to her other friend Rosalie. She was tall and blond. Every boys dream girl. She was the prettiest girl I've seen that's for sure, but she was super nice and talked just as much as Alice did. Well maybe a little less, but either way, the conversation flowed really nicely with them and it was super easy to talk to them. Rosalie was coming to Alice's this weekend too and they planned to give me a makeover. They both had said,

"You look wonderful and really pretty and all, but we're both tired of dressing eachother up and need a new canvas."

"Hm, fresh meat I guess." I laughed. They laughed along with me. When lunch finally arrived Alice and Rosalie introduced me to the rest of their table. There was a guy named Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and a few girls named Lauren Malroy and Jessica Stanley. Jessica seemed to be loyal to Lauren so I decided not to be sucked into that little cult. I just stuck with Alice and Rosalie. Every once in a while Mike would look over at me and smile. I was really hoping that he wouldn't develop a crush on me. The rest of the day flew. Rosalie had her own car and lived pretty close to the school so she drove home everyday, me and Alice walked to the bus stop and rode home together. Her stop was before mine so I had about ten mintues of time alone on the bus. When I got home Renee ran into the porch area,

"So?! how was you first day?"

"Great mom, I made a lot of friends. And I already have plans for a sleepover this Saturday with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale."

"Wonderful!" That sounded like a yes so I went upstairs to get a start on my homework. And later that night I called Edward. We talked for the same amount of time we had last night. We missed eachother and he planned on visiting so we cuold hang out. That made me so happy, I was excited to see him even though I had just seen him yesterday. Wow, time flys. When we said our goodbyes it was 12:00 here. He said good night to me and to have a good day tomorrow and he'll call this time. I made sure he wouldn't forget and made him write it on his hand. Even though I coulnd't see it, I made his mom check and she said yes and I trusted her. I said good night again and went to bed.


	5. Calling You

**17 Forever**

**Chapter 4- **_**Calling You**_

Edward POV

I had called Bella that night and we talked for only an hour before she said she had to go. The week flew by, as if it were in a rush to get here, and I knew that I wasn't going to hear from Bella until Mondat at least. It made me sad, but when she asked if I minded, I just said no, even though it killed me not to hear from her for three days. When she heard the reluctance in my answer, she said that she finally got a cell phone and that we could text. I was ecstatic and quickly agreed. We have been texting non-stop for hours. Soon the conversation died off, which was to be expected since it ws nearly two in the morning. I told her to text me when she got up and to have a good sleep. When I shut my phone, and hooked it up to the charger that wass already in the wall, I turned on my back and I just starred up at the ceiling, until I slipped slowly into unconciousness.

---------------------------

_**'**__BEEP BEEP BEEP__**'**_

My phone screamed at me. I got up to quick,

"Woah head rush." I picked up my phone and tried to focus on the screen, which was still whirling around. When I finally managed to read the screen it said 'Message From Bella Swan' I flipped open the phone quickly and read the message,

'_I'll text you as soon as I get to Alice's place. I don't want to crash and get lost!_'

I pressed reply,

'_Okay for sure! Talk to you later. Remember if you don't, I'll be forced to think that you tripped and fell off a building. :)_'

I waited impatiently for her to respond, it took hours, well actually only like five minutes but it seemed longer to me.

_'Haha, very funny Eddie. Now I'll text you ASAP. Bye. ;)'_

I didn't bother tto text her back because I knew that she would be driving. I sighed and layed back on the pillow and checked my phone... it was 11:32. Wow, I slept late. No more late nights for me... unless it's with Bella. I sighed again and waited impatiently for _my _Bella to talk to me again.

Bella POV

After I texted Edward I got in my mom's old car and went off to Alice's. I found the address pretty easily. When I got there I grabbed my bag that contained my belongings for the weekend out of the trunk, and nervously drug my feet up the walk way. I raised my hand to knock on the door, when Alice flung the door open with Rose standing right behind her. They were standing there smiling from ear to ear, while I stood there awkwardly with my hand still raised.

"Well come in!" Alice all but screamed at me.

They both took me by each hand and drug me upstairs causing me to trip--multiple times-- on the way up. When we got into Alice's room I had barely enough time to look it over. The walls were lime green with a white stripe around the room all the furniture was black and her bed spread was white. Before I knew it my bag was out of my hand and I was being drug into what seemed to be another room, but turned out to be a _massive _closet. It was almost to small for all the clothes that it harbored. They both looked at me and I was instantly unsure to what I agreed to earlier this week. They saw my unsertinty,

"Oh Bella, please. This isn't us tying you down and sticking bamboo splinters under neath your nails," I cringed at the thought, "We're just gonna have a little... fun!" She smiled a smile that no one could say no to, so I nodded and she squeeled with excitment.

An hour of poking, pulling, and proding later she told me to go get dressed in her closet, and that the outfit was already on the chair in there. There's a chair in here too? I thought as I walked into the "closet" and rounded the corner to find a chair with a pile of clothes on it. I picked up the first thing gingerly and it was a white empire waisted shirt, and underneath it was a pair of black skinny jeans. I smiled,

"This isn't so bad." I mumbled, but spoke to soon.

When I looked down, to my dismay, I saw a pair of heels.

"Well this is going to be a problem"

I put on the rest of the clothes and walked out,

"Okay, why am I putting on heels when we're--" just then I looked up and Rosalie and Alice were all dressed up too, they looked at me and both said,

"We're going out!" I could feel my face imediately drop. They looked concerned so I gestured to the heels that were dangling from two of my fingers,

"So I _have _to wear these I'm guessing." They nodded. "Riiight." I mumbled under my breath. I slipped on the the dangerous heels and stood up, I wobbled a bit but I managed to gain m balance in a few seconds,

"You guys are asking for a death wish if I wear these." They both laughed and took my arms around each one of theirs and started walking. Lucky for me the heels weren't so terribly high so walking wasn't to disasterous, and they were pretty comfy, I wondered about the horror stories about heels. When we made it to Rose's porsche and sat down, Alice riding shotgun, me sitting in the back I asked,

"So, where are we going?" They looked back at me and smiled,

"We're going to Mike Newton's place." Rosalie said, starting the engine with a quiet purr.

"Mike invited us and wanted to know if you were coming too because he likes you... Oops." Alice siad all to quickly.

"What? I've only been here a week!"

"Love blossoms fast." Alice sighed. "You two should date!"

"Love? Date?" those words were completely foreign to my vocabulary unless it came to Edward, That's all I've ever wanted from him, "What are you talking about? I don't even know him."

"Well get to know him! Unless..." Rosalie peered into her rearview mirror until she could see me, "There's someone else! Oh who is it! It's Tyler isn't it! It has to be!"

"No... It's not him..." I mumbled.

"Then whooooo?!" Alice whined.

"I'm not telling."

"Please!!" Rosalie begged.

"No, and that's final." They both pouted. We finally arrived at Mike's place, which was huge and had music blaring from every crevis (**A/N- sp?**).

"Oh and Bella. There will be..." Alice started.

"Alchohol!" they sang in a sing song voice together.

Edward POV

Why hadn't she texted me yet? It's been hours, and this time it has! I was staring at my phone waiting for the annoying beeping that signaled that Bella was on the other end. I got up and walked to the bathroom, but ended rushing back when I thought I heard a beep. Turns out it wasn't a beep, it was my imagination. I went back to the bathroom. I was walking back into my room, when I actually heard my phone, but it was ringing. I ran over to it and starred at it, It flashed the caller ID, "Bella Swan". I flipped it open,

"Hello, Bella?"

"EDWARD! Heeeeyyyyy!" It was long and drug out.

"Hi Bella, why are you calling so late, it's..." I checked the clock, "ten after one."

"Oh I'm sorry Eddie-Poo! I just wanted to talk to you! I miss you sooooooooo much!"

"Eddie-Poo? Bella, are you drinking?"

"No! Why would you 'hiccup' think that!?"

"Your drinking Bella, I know you to well, because this is what happend last time you drank."

"Okay! I'm drinking! What's it to you! Your not even here!"

"I don't care Bella I just wish you wouldn't drunk-dial me."

"I'm not drunk! Hey Mike! Could you get me another one of these... Mike's Hardcore Lemonade! Heeeeey did you make this drink, it's really goooooood!" I heard her yell.

"Bella, who's Mike?" there was a hint of anger in my voice. She noticed,

"Why are you so mad?! I'm just having fun since your not here! Why aren't you here! Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad Bella." I calmed down a bit.

"Yes you are! Don't be mad! I love you!"

"No you don't." I said, because I knew she was wasted out of her mind.

"Yes I really do Edward! Please listen to me! I LOOOOOOOOVE YOUUU!" she giggled.

"Goodbye Bella."

"No! Don't go! I love love love love love you!"

"Talk to you later." I said, and I heard a faint no, before I shut the phone. I sighed and rested my head in my hands before plopping down on my pillow.

Bella POV

I woke up with a pounding headache. I glanced around and down at my body, I was still wearing everything that I had on last night... including the shoes. I turned my head gingerly to check the alarm clock. As my eyes focused the red number said it was 12:30PM. Well then, I must have passed out last night, because I can't remember getting back to Alice's. My phone beeped. When I checked it flashed, 'LOW BATTERY' across the front screen,

"Ugh." I groaned. Then I opend my phone to see that I had a missed call. Who would call me at... 3:00!

"What the fuck?" When I pressed recent callers I noticed that it was Edward. Why would Edward... call... me...

"Oh no!" the sudden realization came in a huge wave and hit me so hard I layed back down on Alice's white comforter, where she still lay, and thought about what I had said to Edward. I picked my brain, to see if I could get one shred of information out of my aching head. Nope, nothing, nada, the big "ZERO"!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." I whispered and thrashed around on the bed. Along with the beeping I saw that I had a voicemail. I ran... well tried but ended up giving up on that, and then got on my hands and knees to crawl to my bag slowly, and grabbed my charger and plugged it into the wall. When the battery was showing it was charging, I pressed 1 and waited for the automated message telling me to enter my password, I quickly pressed the buttons 339273 (**A/N- Heh, spell that out! :)**), it finally went through and I pressed 1, to listen the the voice mail. Then when it said, _Edward Cullen, _I was finally sure of my worries. It continued,

"_Hey Bella, Uhm, just thought I'd call you and see if you were still up, which you aren't of course. I was worried and I didn't want you to get hurt or anything, and made sure you has a ride back to Alice's. I hope you feel better tomorrow, and give me a call when you can. Bye..._"

I still had my phone to my ear and I was frozen. What had I said!

"Dammit!" I said a little to loudly. I peeked around the room and saw that Alice was already up pressing her finger tips to her temples and had one eye open.

"What's wrong?"

"I... Uhm, called Edward last night..."

"Oh yeah! I remember that, you were like Edward NOOO! And Eddie-Poo I love you! Haha. Priceless." When she looked at me she saw the fear and anguish on my face that was already building up inside.

"Bella? What's wrong." I looked down and blushed. "OH MY GOOOD! You love my cousin! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Have you told him!?"

"Unless last night counted, then no." I looked up then, she was smiling hugely, "And you don't care about this?"

"No. It would be cool, we would kinda be like... sisters in a way. We would be related!"

"Stop yelling. My head still hurts and I can't concentrate. And we're only 18, we shouldn't be thinking about _marriage..._" I was deciding on whether or not to phone him back or not. On one hand, I could get everything off my chest, and be done with it, then on the other hand, He could completely reject me and never want to talk to me. It might be awkward though, I battled internally with myself. I would call him, so I dialed his number and put my fingers to my mouth to shush Alice's squealing. It's went straight to voicemail,

"Uh hey Edward. Your phone must have died or something so, give me a call... later. Or whenever. So yeah, bye." And I clicked the phone shut and hung my head. I am never going to drink again... _ever._


	6. You Could Be Happy

**17 Forever**

**Chapter 5- **_**You Could Be Happy**_

Edward POV

I held the phone to my ear listening to the message I had gotten from Bella at 12:46, and now it was 3:00 now. Right when I heard the click at the end signaling that the message was over I turned the phone to face me and was just about to dial Bella's number,

"Edard, honey! Could you come help me?" I heard my mom yell, I sighed and threw my head back,

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes!" I went back to dialing.

"No I need your help right now! It'll only take a couple of minutes. Please Edward!"

"Ugh! Fine I'll be there in a sec." I shut my phone and tossed it on my bed. _I'll only be a few minutes, so I'll phone her then. _I thought to myself.

**3 Hours Later**

I trudged my way up the stairs finding that they seemed longer than before. When I got back, I remembered that I had to phone Bella, and was 6:07 now. Good, I still had time. I quickly dialed her number and waited. It rang and rang, and then went to voicemail, I sighed and waited for the beep,

"Oh hey there! I guess I missed you. Uh, just give me a call ASAP... So bye, and talk to you later hopefully."

I clicked the phone shut. "Dammit." I wish I had phoned earlier.

-------------------------

When I woke up for school the next day, my head was whirling around trying not to be late for school. I ended up geting there a few minutes to spare, and Emmett and Jasper greeted me as usual.

"Hey Edward, have you seen that hot new piece of ass over there?" Emmett said already looking over where he pointed. I followed his gaze to see a new girl with long brown mahogany hair, and pale skin. _Bella? _I thought, but when she turned around it was a completely different face than Bella's heart-shaped face. This girls face was oval shaped, long and skinny, she had to much make-up on, her eyes were quite big, and her nose was to skinny to match her face. She was pretty but she was no Bella. I saw her looking at me, but she did have Bella's brown eyes, although hers were dull in comparison. I looked back at her, expecting her to look away, but she didn't she continued staring at me. She then started to walk over to me, she was quite graceful, I assumed he was a dancer because of the way she walked on the balls of her feet when she was walking so fast. She finally reached me and immediately stuck her hand out,

"Hi, I'm Lily Andrews." she smiled a smile from ear to ear.

"Uhm, hi. I'm Edward... Cullen." I grabbed her hand, it was soft enough, but nothing like Bella's ivory skin against mine.

"Nice to meet you. Would you mind showing me to room 120? I don't know where it is." she continued to smile.

"Sure. That's my class, follow me." she stuck to my side like glue the whole day, we had almost every class together and in Biology she sat in Bella'a seat, which was beside me, and no one had occupied since her move. Lily, was nice, I had learned that she moved from Orlando, Florida, and lived with her dad here. She also was an only child. She reminded me of Bella, in so many ways. I got along with her well, but she seemed to confident. I had a comfortable chat with her at lunch, only really talking to her because of her refusal to talk to anyone other than me, I had only enough time to say hello and goodbye to everyone during lunch. Angela and Jasper remained friend and she still sat at our table, she was a good friend of Bella's and her only girl friend. All Angela did was stare at us with wondering eyes. I thought about what was going through her mind, until the thought vanished altogether because of Lily's next barage of talking flooded my head.

---------------------------

The whole week went like Monday and through the next week, Lily had become a good friend. She seemed to want it to be more, but I still couldn't deny my feelings for Bella. I still missed her terribly and wanted to talk to her more, but she didn't have time to talk a whole lot lately and didn't have her phone because of her little incident at the party that last Saturday, she was only allowed on the phone for 20 minutes at the time and only three times a week so we didn't talk much. A little voice in the back of my head told me that I should be scared of drifting apart, but I just ignored it and continued to talk to Lily enthusiastically. Which may have looked--to anyone on the outside of the conversation--like we were something more, but that definately wasn't the case, which I hope everyone knew.

After school, like routine, Lily would walk to me to my car then say goodbye and go to her 1999 Blue Ford. When I turned around from my door, so I could say goodbye and see her tomorrow, her lips crashed down on mine with so much force she made me stumble backwards. Her mouth opened, forcing mine open and she sliped her toungue into my mouth. I was stunned, unsure of what to do. She massaged her tounge against mine, and then ran it against my bottom lip. I shivered involutarily and she laughed a light laugh into my mouth then pull away. She looked up at me, through her mascara coated eye lashes and whispered a small goodbye and walked off. I could still feel the look on my face, mixed between confusion and wonder. I then looked up only to see Angela get into her car, and drive away. I hope no one had seen that, because if Bella found out, that I was hanging out with Lily (who I never told Bella about), and that we had kissed, she would be super pissed. I was going to set Lily straight tomorrow, I vowed.

Angela POV

I had watched Edward and Lily all week, they seemed really close, almost like a couple. I got to talk to Bella a little bit on the phone before, and she was done her sentence of grounding for the week today so I might be able to talk to her more... After school, I was walking through the parking lot toward my White Sunfire, when I looked over towards Edward's car and saw him sucking on Lily Andrews' face! I couldn't believe it, I kept staring at them and saw her break free of the kiss, smile, and say a small goodbye and walk away. The look on his face was, blank I guess. I continued to stare and knew that tonight, I was going to phone Bella tonight and give her the jist of everything tthat had happend. I climbed into my car and drove off, determined to phone Bella as soon as possible.

Bella POV

"What?" I asked in disbelief when Angela had told me the whole story, I mean I knew he was going to meet other girls and maybe date them, or be friends, I just always thought he would tell me.

"I'm really sorry Bells. I know how you feel about him."

"No it's not your fault. I had to high of hopes." I sighed.

"I wish you were still here." I could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Yeah... me too. But I should go, I have a lot of work to do." I added glumly knowing that I sure wasn't going to get anything done tonight.

"Okay... Call me tomorrow." she said calmly, "and don't forget."

"I won't, bye."

"Bye." 'click'. When I was about to put my foot on the bottom step, the phone rang again. I drug my feet back the the reciever and didn't even look at who was calling,

"Hello?" I said in a muted tone, I didn't really care if they could hear me or not.

"Bella! What's wrong?" The familiar velvet voice asked me anxiously.

"Why do you care?" I asked with a sour tone.

"Woah, what did I do? I couldn't call you because you were grounded remember?"

"Oh why?! You were sucking face with a girl that came to Forks two weeks ago!? _Two fucking weeks ago! _You've talked to me six times and you wouldn't tell me?! Edward I honestlu thought we could tell eachother anything?!"

"I was going to tell you, But--"

"But what Edward? It 'Slipped your mind?' No, no wait, 'I didn't want to hurt you?' Save it Edward. I don't really care anymore," _Yes I do._ My head told me. "You go have fun woth your girlfriend, I don't want to talk to you anymore." _Yes I do. _"Don't call. I'm not going to answer." _Please call me. I'll answer._

"But Bella... why?" I could hear the hurt in his voice. _Oh Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please forgive me, call me everyday! _My head screamed at him.

"Bye Edward." all I heard was a faint '_Bella_' on the other line and hung up. I turned around and slid down the counter, tears threatening to spill over. I let them fall, I didn't care anymore, I was injured beyond healing... broken and I could never be put back together again. It was to cliché for real life, but it was really how I felt. I can still see his green eyes and imagine his regret that day, but I couldn't just move on. I couldn't talk to him anymore, it just hurt to much to know that I could never be with him.

The phone rang again, I didn't answer.

Edward POV

"Bella, Please no! She kissed me!" but she had already hung up. I hung up the phone and dialed her number again, doubting that she would answer again.

'_Ring Ring Ring_' The phone rang a final ring before I heard the answering machine. I heard that and hung up, I crumpled on the floor still hearing the echo of her last words she said to me,

_"Bye Edward." _With that I knew life as we know it was over, Isabella Marie Swan hated me and that wasn't something that I could just fix. I knew her to well. Little did she know, she still held my heart in her grasp, and she just mangled it without even knowing it.

_My Bella._

Now I had no part in her life and didn't know if she would be okay or not, I didn't know if she would be happy, which she probably would be because I was gone and out of her life.

"Bye Bella... My Bella."

**Oh boy, sad isn't it.**

**I'm terribly sorry that it's short, I'll make the next one super long! Just for you guys.**

**Please _R & R_ if you could be so kind.**

**Song Inspiration- You Could Be Happy By Snow Patrol**


	7. The City and The Ghost

**17 Forever**

**Chapter 6- **_**The City and the Ghost**_

**4 Years Later.**

Edward POV

_I would be lying if I told you I never thought about Bella_.

But now I had a new girlfriend, Tanya Denali. She was super hot with long strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, only a little darker than mine. I lived in Seattle now, close enough to home so it made it easy on me on holidays. I was the CEO at a large production company, I created with Emmett and Jasper. I produced and occasionally made scores for movies. I had been dating Tanya for a year and a half, we had the occasional, well maybe not occasional, more like weekly, or maybe even daily, fights we had. When I had tried to break-up with her two months ago, she begged me that she would change and not get mad anymore. I didn't feel the connection with her anymore and wanted to break it off. Plus, I had a feeling she was just dating me for the money. But I didn't have to heart to hurt her so I agreed. She kept her promise for a week and then it went back to the same old, fight everyday, Tanya.

"Hey babe." I felt a pair of skinny arms wind around my neck and a pair of lips on my neck. I shivered.

"Hey honey." I twirled my my office chair around to look at her. She leaned down and kissed me on my lips and eventually, she deepened the kiss like she always had and sliped her toungue in and out of my mouth. She wasn't a great kisser like she seemed to think she was, her toungue was like a dart sticking in and out of my mouth, and she seemed to think that slober on my face was sexy. I have no idea where she got that insane idea from. I pulled away and smiled a timid smile,

"So remember, I'm going out tonight wwith Jasper, and Emmett."

"Aw, do you really have to? We could just stay in tonight and... you know..." she trailed off, wagling her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me. I internally cringed.

"Sorry babe, I need a night off. Guys night you know?" I hedged. With that, she huffed and jumped off my lap and sauntered back to the kitchen. I turned back around and decided that tonight was going to be a good night and I wasn't going to let anything get in my way.

Bella POV

He walked over to me putting his mouth to my ear and I closed my eyes,

"I love you." When he pulled away I opened my eyes I was looking at my boyfriend, Vincent. Then there was a stong wind, and wherever the wind touched his hair it would turn bronze, I stared at him in disbelief, I watched his eyes change from a warm hazel, to a smoldering green His green eyes pierced through my everything, espicially my heart. His face slowly morphed from a slightly angular face to a man with prominent cheek bones and he smiled, the most amazing crooked smile. I gasped, in recognition...

"Edward?" I mumbled softly. And without warning, even though we weren't moving, he seemed to be getting farther away.

"No wait!"

With that, my eyes snapped open to the sound of my alarm clock. I starred at the roof unblinking. Well, then that was very unexpected. I wrentched myself up and rubbed my eyes, I checked the calendar and saw it was Friday. I had finished my old job yesterday and was flying out to Seatle today. I worked at a small production company in Pheonix. Then when I decided to move to Seatle, I applied for a job at CMW Productions. It was one of the largest in the country. I was so excited to leave at... 4:00 in the morning, I groaned. I quickly jumped up from my bed and got dressed in my comfy sweats and hoodie. Then my phone rang right when I was putting my hair up,

"Hello?"

"BELLA! Aren't you excited to move! I am, were going to have so much fun at our new place!" Alice was coming with me, she had found a job at a high end fashion magazine called Elite.

"Yes I am. I so tired of my dead end job here. Are you done packing and when are you coming to pick me up?" Just then I heard a knock at my door. "Oh, one second Alice. There's someone at my door." I held the phone to my chest and walked over to the door and opened it. Only to reveal a jumpy Alice.

"HIII!" I clicked end on my phone. "Omg are you ready yet! And what are you wearing!!" She screamed and roamed over my body with a dissaproving look.

"Were going on a plane Alice..."

"Well fine, but when we get there we are going to change you ASAP!" she said calmly. I rolled my eyes and picked up my bags,

"Would you mind helping me, I need to grab some last minutes things, like the air matress I slept on, and my alarm clock. That's all that's left." She agreed and took two suitcases down. I quickly ran into my room and deflated my matress and unplugged my alarm clock. I then stuffed them in a bag. When I walked out of my room I looked around at the empty, one bedroom apartment and left my key on the counter. Just as I stepped out of the door I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist and a pair of lips at my ear.

"Happy moving day babe." I smiled and imediately know it was.

"Hey ." I said then kissed his lips. Vincent had dark brown hair and soft hazel eyes. We had dated for a year and a half. He didn't want me to leave so he decided that he would come. We would live separately, he decided because he wanted to live on his own. He said it was because he didn't want Alice killing him for taking me away from her. I understood. Ben worked at a law firm and was quickly accepted in another branch of the company in Seatle.

"So your done? We're finally leaving?" he asked.

"Yes we are. I can't believe your still standing, it's like 4:30."

"I know. I'm surprised too. But lets get going I can't wait."

We walked down the hallway hand in hand. I was thinking about being able to visit my dad, in Forks. Wow, it's been so long since I was last there, the last time was... I let the memory trail off, leaving the dream I had in it's place. I wondered why I had that dream now? It had been three years after all. I shrugged it off and continued walking.

-------------------------------

We were at the airport, waiting for Rosalie, as usual but we had gotten there early enough so were weren't going to miss our flight hopefully. Rosalie had also gotten a job in Seatle, it all seemed like that fate wanted us to stay together, and were happy to oblige. She had gotten a job at Elite but as an editor. She was so excited and couldn't wait to start. Suddenly, Rosalie busted through the airport doors, and ran toward us with a man pushing all her luggage in a cart.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late." She said while quickly hugging us all.

We all walked toward the gate and gave our bags away to be packed away and climbed on the plane.

--------------------------------

We arrived in Seatle a few hours later and got off. We imediately took a cab to mine, Alice, and Rosalie's apartment building. I kissed Alec goodbye and he took off to his place, a couple minutes away. When we reached the apartment, we all squeeled and started claiming our rooms. They were all similar in size, and all had a bathroom, we had hit the real jackpot. Soon we all came out and met in the soon to be kitchen of our new apartment,

"Okay everyone, we need to go to IKEA." Alice announced, "They have the greatest stuff there and it's cheap too, so we need to go there and furnish our apartment. Then after we will get dressed, and go out tonight. Apparently there is a new club opening. We'll have a girls night." she sat there smiling the goofiest grin while I giggled,

"Sure thing Alice." I smiled wider and saw Alice have that look that said I'm-going-to induce-torture-upon-you. My face dropped and I knew that meant I was going to be poked and proded all their little hearts desired. She caught on and giggled in sheer delight.

"Okay! Lets go off to shop!" She pointed towards the door like it was a major mission and marched out. Me and Rosalie watched after her and giggled. We followed her out and made our way to IKEA.

We got there and chose our bedding. Alice chose the same colours as her childhood bedroom, but it really did suit her so I didn't judge. Mine was a midnight blue and white theme. White Bedspread, Midnight blue Pillows and junk, then some decorative pillows and such. Rosalie chose red, I thought it suited her and I thought of that song '_Lady in Red_' and giggled. We later decided to go get some party dresses for tonight. We looked everywhere and I couldn't find anything, until Alice yelled at me for being to picky and she eventually picked out a dark blue dress, and grey and black strappy heels. I still had no ability to walk in heels, but arguing with Alice had become useless, so I gave up in that department. She said it was perfect so I didn't have to try it on, which made me overly ecstatic, but scared that it wouldn't fit. Then we shipped off on a mission to haul all of our new things to our apartment.

We fianlly made it up the elevator and put everything away, I loved my room and was admiring it when I heard a faint knock on the open door to my room. I turned around and saw Alice, curling iron in her hand, and Rosalie, with a _massive _case of make-up in one hand and hairspray in the other. I rolled my eyes and walked in the bathroom in my room and hey gladly followed me.

An hour later of poking my face with pencils of eyeliner, and pulling at my hair with brushes and what-not, I looked in the mirror and was stunned. The girl looking back at me looked stunning, and her hair was long and healthy, the dress she wore acentuated her otherwise non-exsistant curves, and the heels... well no comment about what the heels were going to do to me, but, they looked good otherwise. I turned around and Rosalie, was wearing a red dress, reminding me of earlier, it was sinched at the waist with a belt, andhugged her curved is all the right places, and wearing some red pumps to go along with it. Alice on the other hand was wearing a bright yellow strapless dress with L.A.M.B heels. Which looked incrdible on her. We were all ready so we took a cab out to the new club, _Break Even_.

When we got there the line was enormous, I breathed a heavy sigh turning towards Rosalie and Alice... But they didn't look as exasperated as I did. Alice motioned Rosalie to go forward to the bouncer and whispered something in his ear and took the velvet rope off the hook and ushered us in. I looked at Rosalie and she just shrugged and wiggled to hips suggestively. I giggled. When we walked it the club was in full swing and it was absolutely amazing!

"Lets Dance!" Alice screamed wildly, and she was practically jumping out of her shoes.

"Alice you know I can't dance, so I will go sit over there." and pointed to the bar and started to make my way there.

"Oh come on Bella!" Alice pleaded grabbing my wrist and looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, and that is final. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go order and alcoholic beverage from a little place called the bar." With that I smiled and Alice released me. I heard her faintly call that I'll regret it, but I just dismissed it with a wave of my hand. When I reached the bar I ordered a Long Island Ice tea. Lets just say, I liked my drinks and liked them strong. He handed me a glass and I took a sip, looking up at him through my lashes and he was staring down at the gap, that was made by my dress and my skin. I took my finger and placed it under his chin and pulled it up so he was looking at my face,

"My face," I pointed my finger toward myself, "is up here buddy, and get your mand outta the gutter." And walked away.

Rosalie and Alice suddenly popped out of the crowd and had two guys walking behind them holding their hands. When they bounded up to me smiling I looked at them and saw that Rosalie had Emmett and Alice had Jasp... Wait, What?

"Bella... This is Jas--" Alice started but I didn't let her finish.

"JASPER AND EMMETT!!!" I screamed and smiled a smile that just about broke my face.

"Oh my... shit! Bells!" Emmett boomed and wrapped his arms around me so tightly I could barely breathe.

"Hi Emmett! Oh my god, what are you doing here! And Jasper!" I wiggled free of Emmett's grasp and ran over to Jasper and hugged him. He welcomed it,

"Bells, how are you?" I smiled so wide,

"I'm great. I just got a job down here and me Rose and Alice all moved together." Then I looked at them, and they looked completely lost, and confused with my exciting embrace with two people that were strangers to them.

"Oh," I laughed nervously, "I knew Em, and Jazz here from highschool in Forks." They looked less confused now. I turned back to Jasper and Emmett and asked them what they were doing here.

"Well, we moved here after graduating from Forks High, and went to University of Seattle. We now own a company." Emmett said proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Just when I said that Alice and Rosalie chimed in.

"Yeah yeah, everything is fin and dandy with the whole reunion thing, but lets dance now!" Rose insisted on taking Emmetts hand, who beamed when she did. I smiled,

"Oh yeah go ahead, we'll catch up later." And I ushered them away. They smiled politely, and walked away again. I walked back up to the bar and ordered another drink. I was sipping my drink and just looking around the club, then I saw this guy walking up to the bar and he ordered a beer. He turned around and leaned on the bar the same way I was and was as well looking out at the dance floor.

"Hey. I'm James, who are you?" he smiled nicely. He had short dirty blonde hair, and was quite muscular. He was pretty good looking but I had a boyfriend and I didn't want to have to deal with this douche. He seemed really over confident.

"I'm Bella." I smiled a small smile and looked away.

"Oh well Bella, you are very beautiful." He smiled back, "Did you know that Bella means '_Beautiful_' in Italian?"

"You really need some better pick up lines man, as if I haven't heard that one before." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, feisty I see. Just the way I like my girls." I scooted towards me until his arm was touching mine. I glared at him.

"I'd _really_ appreciate it if you would get away from me, thank you." I hissed with as much venom in my voice as I could as I moved away from him only to be caught between him and the pole on the bar (not intended for stripping). I stopped.

"Oh come on." he smiled mischieviously and flung his body until he was standing in front of me with one hand on the bar and one on the pole. He had set a kind of cage around me so I couldn't move. He stared at me with his eyes full of lust,

"Get away!" I shoved my hand into his stomach but it didn't phase him. He smiled again, but wider and started to tilt his head towrds me, I just stared at him wide eyed. Then I felt a soft hand grab my wrist and pulled me under the arm that was restaining me and I was pulled up against someone's hard chest. Oh, this guy was _in shape._

"Hey, get away from my girlfriend you douchebox." The velvety voice instructed the guy named James. Right now I didn't care that this guy said I was his girfriend he had just saved me. And boy was I grateful that he it was _this _guy.

"Woah, sorry man I didn't know." James pleaded.

"Yeah, whatever man. Just walk away." the mysterious, sexy, velvety voice intructed coldly. I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw the man named James walk away.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"Yeah, thank you so much." we stood there for a while when I realized I was still holding onto him.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said while starting to push away from him, he let go easily. I kept my head down for two reasons,

1- I was straightening my dress out

and

2- The traitor blush was on my cheeks. He had smelt _so _good! Wait what am I saying, I do have a boyfriend, and he smells wonderful! I shook my head.

"Yeah no problem." he responded, sounding unintentially seductive. Oh my god. Drool.

I started to crane my neck to look up at my savior. Then my eyes met with a set of smoldering green eyes. I gasped in complete shock... Those eyes could only belong to one person, and one person only...

I gulped loudly, "Ed-Edward?" When I said that, his eyes widened and the emerald in his eyes seemed to harden imediately.

"Oh, my god. Bella? Is that really you?" He simply said. I nodded my head bleakly, not trusting my voice. I had waited for so long to see this man again. He looked so much older than he had when we were 17. But he still looked the same, he just looked more mature. We stared at eachother for an imeassurable moment. He looked at me, and I looked at him. No words were said after we had established that we were who we were.

"Um," I said nevously, "Hi?" It came out like a question. I wanted to talk to him, although a part of me said that I wanted to run away, but I wasn't gonna let my body make that decision for me. I willed my feet to stay in one place.

"Um... Hey." He responded simply.

And with that, his emerald green eyes liquified again, he smiled. It was still that breath taking smile that he had smiled 4 years ago. I could help but smile back, it was infectious.

"How are you?" I almost whispered.

"I'm good, and what about you? What are you doing here?" he questioned me.

"Well, I'm good. And I have just got a job here, What about you?"

"That's cool. I own a company with Emmett and Jasper here. They'll be thrilled that you're in Seattle." he was still smiling.

"Oh I've seen them already. Alice and Rosalie met them, and came over here. I already got one of Em's hugs. Still like to suffocate people I see." I smiled back.

He laughed, "Yeah, he sure does." He looked down at his shoes, almost embarassed, although I couldn't figure out why. He looked back up,

"Do you want to maybe get lunch tomorrow?" he suddenly asked, "You know, to catch up?" I smiled imediately,

"Yeah I would. That would be great! During lunch break how about meet at Starbucks across from Holiday Inn downtown?" In response he smiled back,

"Sure, I work near there. Well, I guess we should go find Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. _Before _things get to out of hand, you know how Em and Jazz are, and of course Alice."

"Oh yeah, you're right. I know Rosalie can get pretty crazy." I laughed.

"Oh man, we should really hurry then." He laughed lightly and we started to walk through the heavy, girating crowd. And of course on our way I sort of tripped, but luckily didn't fall over, but in my attempt to steady myself by looking down, I looked up and lost Edward. _Dammit. _ I internally cursed, I was going to head bac to the bar when a hand came out to mine and grabbed it pulling me througha couple that was grinding into one another and pulled me into his chest again. I looked up,

"Number two. Once again, Edward Cullen manages to save my life again." I laughed.

"Actually, I you count _all_ the times in school... that would make, like a thousand."

"Hey... I wasn't that... Okay, I was that bad." I laughed again along with him.

"Lets go and don't get lost again, or else you might get squashed." he smiled.

"Whatever Eddie." I used the annoying nickname I gave to him in high school.

He scowled then laughed, "I can't believe you remember that. You would think it would die out eventually."

"Nope not me!" I smiled. He smiled back, then started pulling me through the crowd only this time holding my hand. It felt like it always used to be in high school. Just like old times, and even after all this time, I could still feel that spark between the two of us. Everything that happened that last day we talked didn't happen.

Edwards POV

I had just walked into _Break Even_ and looked around. It looked like a lot of the clubs here in Seattle just new-er. I looked around and saw no one that I recognized. Jasper and Emmett were already on their way to the dance floor to find some chicks. I rolled my eyes, and they grinned back. I walked over to the bar to get a drink. A while had passed and I glanced over and saw Emmett and Jasper holding hands with some girls that had their backs to me. There was a third girl but I couldn't see her behind the pole on the bar. I could only tell it was a girl by the curve of her long leg that wasn't hiding.

I then saw that Emmett and Jasper going back to the dancefloor with the girls. I looked back at the third girl and saw that there was a guy beside her now. My first thought was, oh, boyfriend. Then when I saw her move away a little, and say something. He then moved closer again and situated himself infront of her with both of his arms forming a cage around her. She looked scared.

Then I heard the faint voice of the girl scream 'Get away!' Without thinking I sprung forward toward the two people, not even knowing the girl, grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the man.

"Hey, get away from my girlfriend you douchebox." I said harshly to the man. It just came out, it was the best I could muster up on my short trip here. I looked him up and down and scowled toward him. I could take him, easily.

He just stuttered, "Woah sorry man, I didn't know."

"Yeah, whatever man. Just walk away." I responded coldly. I felt the girls head move a little to the left and watch the man. As did I.

"Are you okay?" I asked leaning down a little closer to her ear. I caught A whif of her hair, it smelt like strawberries. It triggered something in my memory, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Yeah, thank you so much." She said in a small voice. We stood there for a while then she realized that she was still hugging me... but I wouldn't object if we stayed like this for a while longer. Wait, I have a girl friend.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said while starting to push away from me, I let go easily. She kept her head down so she could straighten her dress out.

"Yeah no problem." I responded.

She started to look up at me, I was eager to see who I just called my girlfriend. Then she met my eyes, I was looking in the softest brown eyes that I have ever seen. Those eyes could only belong to one person, and one person only... she gasped in complete shock...

She swallowed loudly, "Ed-Edward?" she stuttered. My eyes widened and the shock all set in.

"Oh, my god. Bella? Is that really you?" I responded quickly, I couldn't believe it was actually her. She nodded her head simply. I had waited for so long to see this woman again. She looked so much older than she had when we were 17. But she still looked the same, she just looked more mature, and still stunningly beautiful. We stared at eachother for what seemed like forever. I looked at her, and she looked at me. We didn't speak, we were just to shocked.

"Um," Hi?" she said, fidgeting. She looked like she was having some sort of internal argument, she still had that look of determination that I remembered from highschool.

"Um... Hey." I said back, still shocked. Then when I came out of my daze, it finally registered in my brain that I was staring into those chocolate brown eyes that I had loved, and still remebered to this day. I smiled, and she smiled back.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, and what about you? What are you doing here?" I started, wanting to ask more questions but I stopped myself.

"Well, I'm good. And I have just got a job here, What about you?"

"That's cool. I own a company with Emmett and Jasper here. They'll be thrilled that you're in Seattle." I responded, I wondered where she worked.

"Oh I've seen them already. Alice and Rosalie met them, and came over here. I already got one of Em's hugs. Still like to suffocate people I see." I laughed lightly,

"Yeah, he sure does." I looked down, debating with myself if I should really ask, I looked back up,

"Do you want to maybe get lunch tomorrow?" I suddenly asked, alomost regretting that I did, "You know, to catch up?" I quickly added, she smiled back imediately,

"Yeah I would. That would be great! During lunch break how about meet at Starbucks across from Holiday Inn downtown?" I was so happy she agreed, to finally see the girl of my dreams and get to talk to after all these years. I smiled brightly back,

"Sure, I work near there." I wondered why she chose that Starbucks, but decided not to voice my opinion,

"Well, I guess we should go find Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. _Before _things get to out of hand, you know how Em and Jazz are, and of course Alice." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, you're right. I know Rosalie can get pretty crazy." she giggled back,

"Oh man, we should really hurry then." I laughed lightly and we started to walk through the heavy, girating crowd. I wanted to hold her hand so badly, yeah I had a girlfriend but I knew that this relationship I had with Tana wasn't going last much longer than this week. She had strted to get really possesive, and hated me hanging out with anyone but her. Just as I turned around to see where Bella was, she was gone, I craned my neck to see if I could see her. I caught a glimpse of her dark mahogany hair. She looked around trying to find me, just when she was going to head turn around back to the bar, I shot my hand out and grabbed hers in mine, I pulled her through a couple, and into my chest again. She looked up,

"Number two. Once again, Edward Cullen manages to save my life again." she laughed.

"Actually, I you count _all_ the times in school... that would make, like a thousand." I retorted laughing.

"Hey... I wasn't that... Okay, I was that bad." she laughed again along with me.

"Lets go and don't get lost again, or else you might get squashed." I smiled at her.

"Whatever Eddie." she used the annoying nickname she gave to me in high school, I remember when it caught on around school and everyone, meaning the girl in school, started calling me that. Lauren Mallory especially. I scowled at her, then laughed,

"I can't believe you remember that. You would think it would die out eventually."

"Nope not me!" she smiled, taking my breath way. I smiled back, then started pulling her through the crowd holding her hand. I remember when we used to hold hands in high school, everyone would stare, but we didn't care. It felt like old times again. I knew right away, that no matter how much I tried to convince myself that I was over Bella Swan, I was never. She was still sitting there in the back of my head, and now she was front and center. I was looking forward to catching up with her tomorrow, but the more I thought about it the more I was looking forward to seeing her beautiful face. Four years was way to long.


	8. Note Of The Author

**So, horribly enough, writers block has occured in my head. I know what I want to do with the story, but, I don't know how to get there. I am totally stumped. So if any of you wonderful readers has any ideas of how to get this story rolling again please let me know in either a review or a PM.**

**Anything will do, I'll figure it out once I have a good idea. **

**So, until further notice/ideas come, this story in on HIATUS. Temporarily of course! I am far from giving up on this story. So give me ideas and it shall be up sooner! Thanks you guys for reading and give me some IDEAS!**

**IDEAS= Update**

**UPDATE= Happy Readers**

**HAPPY READERS= Happy Author**

**HAPPY AUTHOR= More Ideas**

**MORE IDEAS= More Updates!**

**P.S. I will be stating a new story too, so you do not have to live without my spectacular writng abilities! Not really, but either way you get a story!**


End file.
